The Nightosphere Empire Saga
These are the tales of Hunson Abadeer and his empire. With Hunson serving as the main villain or a major player in the Mutliuniverse Alongside Discord and Megatron, he is one of the villains with the most influence. As Hunson conducts much conflixts and plans while matching wits and sparing with his eventual nemesis. Main Characters Hunson Abadeer Lizbeth hunab.jpg lizbe2.jpg Story As one of the main villains with serious influence over the series and unlike most villains it`s not just in one single series The V Team Island Adventure Hunson was the one who casued Uka Uka`s prison to shatter thus bringing him down to earth. He schemed a plan for the multiuniverse by having Uka Uka be the active plot while he mapulates the villains and takes the unvierse. At the same Idea he had Aku Aku and Lara Su find Eddy and Bender to use them against Uka Uka and to have them work together. His plans worked well and effectively and he got himself an army of Daleks from Master by having him planted in Megatron`s operations in exchange for what Master wanted. He also met Jack of Blades and was offered the role of his right hand man, But Abadeer refused. When the heroes arrived finally, Hunson had the villans all set in the right place and had Uka Uka weakened enough for him to kill. Hunson Announces himself and nearly steals some of the heroes soul but thanks to the combined efforts of Bender, Eddy, Marceline, Negaduck, Skipper, Slade, Starfire, Anti Cosmo and Lizbeth he is defeated and sent to the Nightosphere. But this wasn`t the end for him The Great Time Travel Adventure Hunson`s ally Alt Doof was gathering allies and resources for his lord`s return as Abadeer instructed him to do this before hand. When Alt Doof had his sights set on his release, Hunson decided on a future to conquer for orginally and he acquired Darkwarrior Duck (A Future verison of Darkwing) to his side. He lured the heroes to the future and then had them go on fake chases before the time travel began though he made his intentions clear to Lizbeth who was putting her nose in his schemes. Hunson devised a plan to go back to the beginning and take over the multiuniverse and this plan succeeded. As Ruler, he decided to see what if he could be stopped, he learns he could and decides to work his way around. Hunson`s Multiuniverse designs fool everyone except for Lizbeth who begins to question why Abadeer hasn`t made a move and eventually she deducts he won already. Abadeer begins to suspect trouble has her slienced by Joker (WHo returned through Genetic DNA) Hunson also was revealed to have sent everyone from heroes to his allies on a goose chase. When He Returned to the future, he ulmately began a long term plan to defeat the heroes by having the weak villains go first before going to challenge them personally. He uses possesions and a maze while reminding the heroes and Lizbeth particually not to cheat or play dirty. Hunson though knowing how many characters work uses the rules to get them trapped while they elminated his backstabbing agent Joker. Hunson have used everyone to get his plans up had almost won until Liz challenges him, it`s revealed that Lizbeth was using Hunson himself to save the multiuniverse by being aware of his actions and setting up approiate battles against his villains. Eventually he was defeated by her and was never seen from again until Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil TBA Nightosphere Most Wanted TBACategory:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The V Team Island Adventure Category:The4everreival Category:Jm0364 Category:Sagas